ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
WALL-E's Courage
With the appearance of EVE, the group looked into the time machine. Trunks: Whoa... It looks just like the one I'll be using. Where do you get this? Kiva: I found it on Rio. Gohan: Rio, huh? Sounds like a paradise. Kiva: Yep. Talwyn: Rio.. (It's been too long..) Trunks: Looks like the quantum fuse cells still has power, but it might not be enough to sent you back. Kiva: Oh.. - Kiva frowns with disappointment, but she suddenly remembered Reia's scroll before she left. Reia: (It is the key to return here only one hour later. Don't lose it, no matter what happens.) - Kiva picked up the scroll and realized that this is the key to return to her world. Kiva: Oh, the scroll! Trunks: Everything ok in there? Kiva: Yeah. Gohan: Did you found a way to go back? Kiva: Well, it's a bit confusing, but-- Talwyn: Wait, is that a scroll?? Kiva: Yes. But I can't show it. Talwyn: W--Why not?? Gohan: Her timeline is different than ours. If both of them have intertwined, everything will collapse. Trunks: Oh.. I had no idea... Kiva: Gohan, do you...know someone named Reia? Gohan: Yes... She has moved on and has taken charged of Axiom to rid herself of emotion. Kiva: (Reia.. What did you do??) Gohan: I know this is hard on you, but at this point, she's a threat..and a dangerous one too. Kiva: No.. She's not a threat! Trunks: Yeah, there's no way she'll fight against us! Gohan: Because of less emotion, Reia has maintained control of herself from emotion. She bares resemblance of Logan when she is in this trace. Trunks: Logan? You mean the Wolverine??? Talwyn: Wow... Kiva: Huh?? I don't get it.. Gohan: Let's just say she is struggling to maintain herself and finding a perfect place to call home. Trunks: You think if we find her, she'll listen? Gohan: It won't be easy to reach her just like that.. Kiva: We need Eve to help us get there.. - The next day, Kiva checked on the time machine, but wasn't sure if she wants to leave, when Silver Fang showed up. Silver Fang: Kiva? You looked troubled.. Is everything alright? Kiva: Oh, Silver Fang.. Silver Fang: It's okay. You can tell me. Kiva: I didn't realize how much everything changed here.. Ratchet is missing, the entire planet is dumped in garbage, Trunks is helpless...and Reia.. Silver Fang: You still have time. Kiva: For what? Silver Fang: Leadership. Kiva: You want me to be a new captain? Silver Fang: You have the courage that no one else has. Wall-E does too, but we both know that Ratchet is in trouble and only you can help us find him. Kiva: Alright, but if Reia is there, maybe she can-- Silver Fang: It's not simple anymore. Someone has come along, after all. - Silver Fang points at Kiva with his nose, knowing that Kiva's the only person left for leadership. For his comfort, Kiva pets him in the head. Suddenly, Gohan landed and Kiva, with all due respect, seeks interest in him. Gohan: You told her? Silver Fang: Yeah, I did. Gohan: Kiva, you can leave if you wish, but we can't miss the opportunity now that Eve is here. I have a plan. Kiva: What plan was that? Gohan: Let Wall-E and Eve meet for the first time. Get them a chance to know each other. Kiva: Oh, I get it! Silver Fang: Talwyn has studied the scout blueprints and we think that the plant can be attracted to Axiom if she picks it up. Kiva: ..making the ship to return! Gohan: That's right. Silver Fang: (Something's off about Kiva.. She seems to catch up with Gohan's sentence. What's going on?) Kiva: So, I'm guessing we'll make the preparations tonight? Gohan: That won't be needed. Wall-E can talk to her in due time. Kiva: Oh, okay.. - Gohan walked towards the hideout when Silver Fang stood curiously at Kiva. Kiva: What are you staring at? Silver Fang: Oh, sorry.. How come you are interested in Gohan? Kiva: Well, my heart still loves Terra from my world. Silver Fang: Oh, I see.. But I have a bad dream lately.. Kiva: About what? Silver Fang: Gohan dying... Kiva: Relax. It's just a dream.. Silver Fang: But.. I know what I saw... Kiva: Look, I know you're worried about him. But he's still here with us. Silver Fang: Yeah.. I guess you're right. Kiva: Need to take a call for a second. I'll see you back at the hideout. - Silver Fang nodded and walked back to the hideout, where Kiva decided to call someone from her world. Kiva thought hard on which person to call from the time machine and finally decided to someone she knows. Using the scroll's power, Kiva turned on the time machine and tried to call someone, when Reia, from Kiva's world, appeared on the screen. Kiva: Reia! Thank goodness you're here! Reia: Yeah. It took some creative thinking, but this is only way I can speak with you. Is everything ok? Kiva: No, it's not. The entire planet is dumped in garbage and, you're right, everyone is unhappy. Reia: (How can this happened...?) Kiva, we need to make sure Axiom returns to Earth. In order to do that, we need to trigger a sensor. Kiva: Oh.. Okay then. I'm on it. Reia: Once you get to the ship, your survival skills be tested again, in a futuristic fashion. All I'm saying is...be careful out there. Kiva: Don't worry. I'll be careful, Reia. - The screen shuts off. Kiva may have to think hard about her next move, but if anyone is going to bring balance to this world, Kiva would have to try her best and start a new mission on her own. Category:Scenes